camp_dublin_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Claiming
Rules/Etc. Rules= Rules # Give 3 God Parent choices when making a demigod, in order of preference. As long as the first choice isn't a full cabin, it shouldn't be a problem, but it is not guaranteed as we are trying to be fair and fill all cabins equally. # DO NOT make your character page until your character has been approved. If you make your character page before gaining approval, this is grounds for a warning and is in breach of our policies. DO NOT put any userboxes on your user page until your character has been approved and then only the user boxes for your approved characters. # Things your claim needs: Character Name, 3 God Parent choices, Species, Mortal Parent Name, Current Age of the Character, Appearance, Personality, History (at least 3 to 4 paragraphs covering how the parents met, to the birth, to the early childhood, to finding out they are a demigod, to the first monster attack and getting to camp), and their weapon preference (bow/arrow, sword, etc) # Although anon's can make claims, they will not be approved until that user is logged in. The reason for this is that due to some of our policies here regarding activity and number of major and minor characters allowed we need to be able to keep track of user's and their characters, anon's ips are not always the same, so that is not a reliable way to keep track of a user. When you make a claim, be sure to log in first and sign your claim with 4 ~. # WIP's are only allowed for 7 days, any claim that has not been edited in over 7 days is subject for deletion # We have a level system dictating how many characters users may have. Demigods are considered major characters, all other species are considered minor and there is no real limit on how many minor characters a user can have within reason: :*'Entry Level': All brand new users start out at entry level, you are allowed 1 demigod for the first week you are here. :*'Level One': Level One is for users who have been here over 1 week, you can now have 2 demigods. :*'Level Two': Level Two is for users who have been here for over 2 weeks, you can now have 3 demigods. :*'Level Three': Level Three is for users who have been here for over 3 weeks, you can now have 8 demigods, as well as you can join quests being led by someone else and make character claims for the Broken Covenant. :*'Level Four': Level Four is for users who have been here for over 4 weeks, you can now have 10 demigods, as well as leading quests, and can challenge for positions of power in camp. :*'Level Five': Level Five is for users who have been here for over 5 weeks, you can now have 12 demigods |-| Adoption= Adoption If you have no idea who you want for a character, or what to create for a bio, but simply want to role play, we do have characters up for adoption from time to time. ---- Camp ' Demigod Girls' # ' Non-Demigod Girls' # Demigod Guys # Non-Demigod Guys # |-| Level Fullness= Levels 'DESPERATELY Need' Campers Levels that DESPERATELY Need Campers (7 or Less Campers) Aed's Level (0), Aengus' Level (0), Áine's Level (0), Beag's Level (0), Brigid's Level (0), Clíodhna's Level (0), Ecne's Level (0), Elatha's Level (0), Flidais' Level (0), Lir's Level (1), Macha's Level (0), The Dagda's Level (0) 'NEED' Campers Levels that NEED Campers (8 to 13 Campers) Medium Full Medium Full Levels (14 to 18 Campers) Fullest Cabins Fullest Levels that DO NOT Need more Campers (19 or more campers) |-| Workers= People In Charge of Claims Department Head # TheDragonEmpress Department Administrators These are the administrators in charge of this department in my absence. # Department Members These are the rollback users who work in this department assisting me and the administrators here. # Department Helpers from other Departments These are users who accept claims, but don't generally help out in this department on a regular basis. All members of the administration team are able to accept claims. #Brocky292 Department Helpers These are users who are not in the Administrative & Support department, but help get claims ready to be approved, so you may see them making comments to claims from time to time. # |-| Model Rules= #No extremely famous actors/actress/singers are allowed as models, if you are unsure we can make a vote for it. #Youtubers are allowed to be used, and will be accepted if in a claim. #If you have a model that is famous, and a few people notice this, we will put it up for a vote. Claiming Unclaimed= Unprocessed break=no prefix=Forum: preload=Template:Forumheader/Claiming buttonlabel=Get Claimed namespace=Forum category= shownamespace=false addlasteditor=true Topic Last Edit Last Author Unclaimed namespace=Forum category=Unclaimed shownamespace=false addlasteditor=true Topic Last Edit Last Author |-| Claimed= Claimed namespace=Forum category=Claimed shownamespace=false addlasteditor=true Topic Last Edit Last Author |-| Things Needed For Claims= Name: Gender: God Parent: Mortal Parent: Appearance: Personality: History: Weapons: Also add Category:Unprocessed |-| Category:Forums